Journey into Darkness
by cherryblossomawesom
Summary: What if there was a different ending to the Sinister movie ,if not all of the Oswalt family had died that night?Trevor miraculously survived and now so many years later he wants answers. Will he want to continue after he uncovers the evil that is the Bughuul?


Trevor POV

Facing the evil

I would have to be crazy to return to the sight of the horrible tragedy that afflicted my family, the one I barely escaped with my life. Yet here I was driving down the quaint little neighborhood headed right towards it. Why...because after all these years I had been left with so many unanswered questions.

Why did my sister, Ashley murder my parents and almost kill happened to her was she still alive?

This all started sixteen years ago, when my dad a true crime novelist moved us into a home where a murder had occurred. A entire family hung from a tree in the backyard, and a little girl missing. My dad was obsessed with the idea of writing this novel, solving the murder, in his words finding justice for the family. His days were spent locked up in his office watching old super 8 films, drinking whiskey and scribbling notes down on notepads.

Being a small town word had spread fast of our family and where we had moved into. Didn't make it very easy for me I was constantly bullied by the other kids and always in trouble with the principle.

My nights were spent plagued with nightmares were I myself would witness the murder of the family. A family of three being hung from the tree one by one till they were lifeless and the twitching stopped. Sometimes there was a little girl in it at times watching other times pulling the rope that would eventually kill them. I would wake up screaming hysterically, in unusual places. Once my dad found me in one of the moving boxes and another time I was standing alone in the backyard in the middle of the night. How I ended up there the two times I don't know.

I wanted to leave but I was just a nine year old boy and didn't have a say in the matter.

This obsession of writing this novel caused problems with my parents especially when

my mom had found out we were living in the actually place where the murder had occurred. My dad had not been completely honest with her about that and in the same time she really didn't want to know

We only stayed there for a short time, something freaked him out that he gathered us up and left in the middle of the night. We ended up moving to a small town in Pennsylvania into a two story brick house . We were starting the routine all over again, moving in making a new start except this time there was a slight difference. Dad had dropped the whole idea of writing the novel he was going to do something different.

I thought at last we could be a family again...but I was wrong. That very first night we moved into the house was our last. I had been in my room listening to my mp3 when i heard a shrill scream. I pulled off the headphones and went to see what was going on. When I walked down the hallway I saw blood all over the walls. Fear hit me I was afraid to go forward but needed to see the scream was about.

"Mom...dad" I called out" are you ok?"

There was no answer and I knew something was definitely not right. I walked forward slowly and as I reached my parents room my whole body froze. My sister, just 6 at the time was standing over my mom's body bring the ax down on my mom over and over again. Blood splattering over her and everything else in the room.

When she saw me, stopped and I didn't recognize my sister. Her eyes were vacant, she looked evil, her mouth was contoured in a evil snarl.

"Ashie"

My sister didn't answered and stormed towards me with a rage I never knew existed in her. I ran slipping on the blood as I did, somehow managed to get away. I ran down the stairway to my dad's study.

He laid on the floor a bloodied mess hacked up into pieces and I fell to the floor. I felt like I was in a nightmare, like those that had plagued me when we moved into the first house.

I heard a creak on the floor and turned around to see my sister standing there with a bat in her hand. I wondered what had happened to the ax.

"Ashie please...please don't do this?"

The same blank look on her face, she stepped forward raising the bat over her head. I raise my arms to protect myself but it did little use against the blows over and over again. I feel to the floor, something wet running down my face and neck something wet and sticky. I tasted it in my mouth a odd metallically that I recognized as my own blood.

Everything went black and my body went still.

I reached over to grab the paper with the directions on it, Cremlin Street was coming up and took a right turn going straight down the street. As soon as I saw the house a flood of memories came back and felt stick to my stomach.


End file.
